Destinados
by queenthevampire
Summary: Minha situação era ridícula, como pode uma garota de 17 anos não ter escolhas? Porque eu? Justamente eu...? - Minha jovem qual é a sua resposta, aceita ou não aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo? - as palavras do padre trouxeram a tona minha nova realidade, eu Kagome Higurashi estou prestes a me casar com um desconhecido e assim mudar o destino daqueles que tanto amo.
1. Apresentação e sinopse completa

Oi gente! Eu espero de verdade que gostem dessa história, antes de mas nada, eu gostaria de dizer que essa fic é **+18** e que não consegui adiciona-la classificação correta, todas as minhas histórias são publicadas em diversos lugares e eu possuo o mesmo nickname. Prepare-se para uma longfic cheia de drama, romance e poesia, ambientada em um cenário totalmente diferente. Sem mas delongas fiquem com a sinopse completa de história.

 **SINOPSE:**

Minha situação era ridícula, como pode uma garota de 17 anos não ter escolhas?  
Porque eu? Justamente eu...? Abandonei todos os meus planos e sonhos.  
\- Minha jovem qual é a sua resposta, aceita ou não aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo? - as palavras do padre trouxeram a minha nova realidade a tona, eu Kagome Higurashi estou prestes a me casar com um homem que nunca vi na minha vida e assim mudar o destino daqueles que tanto amo, não haverá arrependimentos e muito menos perdão para o acordo que aceitei...  
\- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva - respirei fundo com aquelas palavras e sem pensar duas vezes o homem a qual desconheço tomou meus lábios num selar e depois se afastou contemplando a minha face desdenhosa.  
\- Acostume-se humana, a partir de hoje você me pertence - suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente enquanto eu continha minhas lágrimas, me perguntando se eu seria mesmo capaz de tudo pela vida daqueles que amo...


	2. Meu Príncipe Turco

**"Já que ela não era uma pessoa triste, procurou continuar como se nada tivesse perdido. Ela não sentiu desespero. Também o que é que ela podia fazer? Pois ela era crônica. Tristeza era luxo." - Clarice Lispector**

 **29 de agosto de 2017**

A maioria das pessoas ganha de aniversário um festa, um carro, brincos ou qualquer outra porcaria ou até mesmo nada, já eu... bem, eu ganhei um casamento. No momento estou aqui desesperada para sair de dentro desse quarto e me jogar no primeiro avião de volta para o Japão...

\- Senhorita, respire fundo e prenda a respiração - essas foram as palavras da minha dama de companhia enquanto apertava cada vez mais o espartilho do meu vestido de casamento, senti minhas costelas comprimirem e por um instante pensei que fosse desmaiar, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto enquanto ela escovava os meus longos fios negros, meus cabelos arrumados em uma cascata de cachos e um véu e grinalda desnecessariamente longo foi preso a ele e minha maquiagem sendo refeita - Senhorita pare de chorar ou sua maquiagem não vai ficar no lugar, por favor de uma olhada no espelho e veja se tem algo de que não gosta para eu refazer - me levantei da banqueta e encarei meu rosto no espelho, eu estava linda, o vestido era perfeito e ainda assim não estava feliz.  
\- Diga ao ...  
\- Taishoo, Inuyasha no Taisho - minha dama de companhia me informou o nome do meu futuro esposo.  
\- Isso, diga ao senhor Taisho que estou pronta - sorri para ela que me olhava com doçura - Obrigada por tudo Anna - segurei em suas mãos e ela me abraçou, um abraço reconfortante e tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento, depois disso saiu do meu aposento me deixando sozinha.  
"Se acalme Kagome.. é tudo pelo seu irmão, esqueça as ameaças de seu pai" - sussurrei me olhando novamente no espelho, coloquei os saltos e fui até a janela do castelo sentindo a doce brisa do mar de Istambul, a paisagem era linda e tranquilizante e talvez se fosse em qualquer outra situação eu estaria feliz porem, um casamento forçado em pleno século XXI me deixa angustiada ainda mais pelo fato de que eu nunca vi esse homem na minha vida, apenas meu pai conhece essa família.  
\- Senhorita Kagome, todos já estão a seu aguardo, seu pai a espera no fim das escadas - caminhei até ela que já me esperava com um buquê de tulipas brancas nas mãos, passei por ela com calma segurando o buquê e desci os degraus da escada com bastante calma, o sorriso do meu pai se alargara de tal forma que cheguei a revirar os olhos com aquilo.  
\- Você esta linda minha filha! - seus elogios eram sem sentidos perante minha situação.  
\- Vamos logo papai e lembre-se do nosso combinado.  
\- Sou um homem de palavra minha filha, vamos logo seu noivo não gosta de esperar.  
\- Eu espero que o senhor saiba o que esta fazendo... - o véu frontal foi baixado e a marcha nupcial tocou respirei fundo quando as portas da igreja foram abertas e dei o meu primeiro passo trêmulo, corri meus olhos pela igreja enquanto caminhava com o meu pai tranquilamente meus olhos buscavam pela imagem do meu irmão e quando eu estava preste a desistir o vi no canto esquerdo do altar assim como minha mãe, tive que segurar minhas lágrimas novamente pois agora eu tinha um motivo para seguir em frente e não falharia, não quando minha família depende de mim. Em nenhum momento olhei para o homem que me desposaria e só agora me dei conta de seus longo fios dourados presos e seu smoking bordô, meu pai me entregou a ele que delicadamente levantou o véu e pela primeira vez eu vi a face jovial, seus olhos azuis tão distantes, diferentes e profundos ao ponto de me deixar insegura com a forma ao qual contemplava a minha beleza, alisou uma das mechas do meu cabelo e eu me mantive imóvel.  
\- Vamos querida - sua voz era rouca e forte e suas mãos cobriam as minhas, mesmo num salto 15 eu ainda batia em seu ombro, o padre começou com a cerimônia ao qual não prestei o mínimo de atenção devido ao tanto de problemas que se passavam na minha mente tudo o que eu queria era ter uma escolha, viver a minha vida e tirar os meus planos do papel ao invés disso estou aqui nessa situação ridícula. Porque eu? Justamente eu...? O ressentimento latejava em minha cabeça.  
\- Minha jovem qual é a sua resposta, aceita ou não aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo? - as palavras do padre trouxeram a minha mais nova realidade a tona, eu Kagome Higurashi estou prestes a me casar com um homem que nunca vi na minha vida e assim mudar o destino daqueles que tanto amo, não haveria arrependimentos e muito mesmos perdão para o acordo que aceitei...  
\- Sim eu aceito - respirei fundo sentindo o peso do mundo comprimir o meu pequeno corpo e perto dessa sensação o espartilho não era nada.  
\- Pelos poderes a mim concedidos, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. O noivo pode beijar a noiva - meu coração acelerou com aquelas palavras e sem pensar duas vezes o homem a qual desconheço tomou meus lábios num selar e depois se afastou contemplando a minha face desdenhosa e envergonhada.  
\- Acostume-se mulher, a partir de hoje você me pertence - suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente enquanto eu continha minhas lágrimas, me perguntando se eu seria mesmo capaz de tudo pela vida daqueles que amo.


	3. Uma única dose

O tecido pesado do vestido estava me incomodando profundamente, a cada passo que eu dava tinha que conter o meu estresse e ansiedade, saímos da capela com aplausos e sorrisos de todos ali presentes, até mesmo os nossos amigos estavam felizes como se não soubessem de nada, quer dizer da minha parte posso afirmar que não sabem afinal não tive tempo de conversar com Miroku, Sango, Rin e Yuka ou seja estou no escuro e sozinha, minha mão estava entrelaçada a dele e nós dirigimos para o carro onde antes de entrarmos fizemos sessões de fotos e depois fomos embora rumo a um ridícula festa de casamento planejada pelas "nossas famílias".

\- Sorria mulher isso é um casamento e não um enterro! - seus olhos compenetrados na estrada, tudo o que eu queria fazer era chorar mas só me permitir suspirar e apreciar a paisagem do entardecer em Istambul o ignorando totalmente - Chegamos!

\- Nossa tão rápido? Nós praticamente demos a volta no castelo - me referi a distância mínima entre a capela e o salão - Poderíamos ter vindo andando - ouvi a sonora gargalhada ao meu lado enquanto o carro era desligado e não compreendi o porque da risada.

\- Você em breve será minha princesa, acha mesmo que nós deveríamos tocar o chão sem motivo? - nossa quanto arrogância pensei enquanto aceitava a sua ajuda para sair do carro.

\- Eu não vejo problema algum em andar senhor Taisho, pelo contrario eu gosto bastante - aceitei seu braço e adentramos o salão pela porta lateral, indo de encontro a uma sala reservado o que me causou um certo receio.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo mulher, eu não vou encostar em você... pelo menos não aqui - seu sorriso era lascivo e eu encarei aquilo como um desesperado convite para uma fuga.

\- Então porque viemos pra cá?

\- Bom precisamos descansar antes de recepcionar os convidados e tudo mais, fora que você ainda não foi coroada princesa, a cerimônia será amanhã.

\- Eu não vejo necessidade pra tudo isso, eu ja possuo o sangue nobre que vocês tanto queriam.

\- Ser nobre não te faz uma princesa senhora Taisho, já se casar comigo faz - me analisou com suas pérolas douradas e eu corei involuntariamente pois sempre detestei que me olhassem desse jeito, como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne.

\- Então tudo bem - cortei o assunto que não me interessava e o analisei fisicamente, ele era muito bonito e um homem de verdade o que complicava mais ainda as coisa, passamos bastante tempo no silêncio da sala privativa até que Anna entrou acompanhada de minha mãe e o senhor Taisho nos deu privacidade para conversar enquanto saia com a minha dama de companhia em direção a outra sala onde era possível ver dois homens de cabelo prateado iguais ao do meu marido.

\- Minha filha, eu sinto muito - minha mãe me abraçou - Eu não sabia que seu pai seria capaz de algo tão cruel!

\- Tudo bem mamãe se o Souta esta bem é o que importa, além disso com a fortuna que ele irá receber por ter me vendido ele vai poder sumir para sempre e como a senhora se sente sabendo que a partir de hoje é uma mulher livre ja que o divorcio foi assinado assim que eu disse sim? - acariciei o rosto cansado de minha mãe, assim como eu ela também se casou num casamento arranjado pois nossa família optou por manter parte dos costumes e tradições estúpidas a diferença é que ela foi entregue a um italiano, meu pai Vicenzo Montanari um homem rico e frio meu avôs eram amigo de infância e sempre sonharam em unir seu nome o que seria maravilhoso se houvesse amor envolvido nessa historia mas meus pais nunca conseguiram chegar a um consenso.

\- Meu amor, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que meus problemas e do seu pai não deveriam lhe interessar! Eu jamais permitir esse casamento!

\- Eu sei mamãe mas eu combinei de cumprir com a minha responsabilidade - menti dando-lhe um leve sorriso, ela já havia sofrido muito para saber sobre os termos ao qual aceitei essa situação.

\- Mas e se ele encostar em você, se ele te machucar minha filha? Se você quiser podemos ir embora agora, partimos para o outro lado do mundo, eu abro mão de tudo só para ficar com vocês - me abraçou novamente.

\- Tudo bem mamãe, eu estou bem de verdade e a senhora nunca me perdeu não será agora que ficaremos distantes - a abracei novamente - Agora vai la que o Souta deve esta desesperado atrás da senhora, minha adorável mãe depositou um beijo na minha testa antes de voltar para o salão e assim que a mesma saiu eu segurei novamente minhas lágrimas antes de ir até o espelho e observar com mais detalhes ainda o vestido lindo que estava sobre o meu corpo, me sentei na baqueta da penteadeira e delicadamente tirei o véu e passei longos minutos olhando a aliança de casamento em meu dedo era linda e estupidamente exagerada, por mim um fio fino de ouro ja estaria de bom tamanho mas ao julgar o traje do meu marido era visível que seu gosto era excêntrico.

\- Vamos? - sua voz suave me assustou ao vê-lo entrar com um taça de vinho nas mãos, apenas assenti e aceitei o seu braço, a taça foi deixada sobre o aparador enquanto íamos em direção aquela farsa - Espero que saiba dançar porque eu não sou o melhor dos dançarinos - apenas concordei com a cabeça e deixei que as coisas fluíssem como deveria ser, em meio a toda aquela conversa e sorriso da minha família me permitir fingir sentir a mesma felicidade e me distrai um pouco com tudo ao meu redor, faria bem o meu papel e seria a mais nova princesa.

O relógio no celular de Anna marcavam nove horas e mais da metade dos convidados já haviam ido embora inclusive meus pais e meu irmão, eu estava cansada e como precisei encarar aquela mentira eu aceitei uma taça de champagne do meu esposo. O vento gélido na varanda do castelo era magnifico conseguia me livrar de todas as más sensações que percorriam o meu corpo e minha mente.

\- Quanto tempo mais será que essa festa vai durar... - sussurrei para a lua lá no céu apreciando o seu brilho no mar de Mármara, era belíssimo, senti uma mão quente tocar o meu ombro me tirando do vislumbre.

\- Chega de festas, pelo visto você não quer mais nada - encarei por cinco segundos a sua mão que passava de um lado para o outro das minhas costas, não havia intimidade para isso, então lentamente me desvencilhei de seu toque e ele pareceu não gostar de tal atitude.

\- Mulher você terá que se acostumar comigo afinal somos casados - eu não queria conversar, realmente tenho me segurado durante a noite toda para não explodir de raiva com a virada que minha vida deu - Vamos para o quarto, eu também cansei de festa.

\- O quarto? Separados você quer dizer não? - eu estava incrédula com suas palavras

\- Não, nós seguimos as tradições, ou seja, dormiremos no mesmo quarto - esse definitivamente seria o estopim para tudo que tenho suportado durante o dia de hoje - Amanhã teremos a coroação e quando nós mudarmos para a nossa casa ai sim você poderá dormir aonde quiser! - ele era grosso para um príncipe.

\- Que seja, onde iremos dormir?

\- Me acompanhe... - nós despedimos dos membros restantes no salão e depois saímos do local, meu marido queria entrar no carro mais eu me recusei,queria andar então delicadamente levantei a barra do vestido e dei passos lentos até o local a pequena caminhada parecia uma sentença de tão longa mais ainda assim era reconfortante ver o brilho da lua.

\- Você é muito teimosa! Já poderíamos estar na cama.

\- A forma como você fala, até parece que ira acontecer alguma coisa... - deixei escapar meus pensamentos em formas de palavra o que o fez levantar um olhar curioso para mim.

\- Espere um pouco mulher, você tem algum problema em se deitar comigo? - que pergunta ridícula era essa.

\- Tenho, todos na verdade - voltei a andar

\- Explique-se

\- Agora? Podemos fazer isso depois?

\- Agora - cruzou os braços como se aquilo fosse uma ordem e eu continuei andando o que o deixou com mais raiva ainda e mesmo assim respirou fundo e passou na minha frente, adentramos o lugar e so de olhar a escada ja me senti cansada, subimos as escadas do castelo e ele abriu a porta de um cômodo me dando passagem para entrar, o quarto era lindo, havia uma tapeçaria real na parede ilustrando a linhagem Taisho, os móveis era em tons escuros contrastando com a parede branca e porcelanato polido do chão - Agora comece a se explicar - trancou a porta e foi até uma mini adega de onde tirou uma garrafa de vinho e encheu duas taças ao qual aceitei e levei aos meus lábios com calma:

\- Pra começar eu não te conheço, não sei nada sobre você, nunca te vi na minha vida, muito mal sei seu nome - fui sincera já não aguentava mais me conter.

\- E ainda assim se casou comigo, sabe me pergunto o porque.. - se sentou na poltrona de couro e retirou a gravata.

\- Porque eu sigo as tradições de minha família assim como você segue as suas - me analisou por um momento.

\- Me pergunto se não foi pelo titulo ou pela fortuna... - tive que me conter para não enfiar a mão na cara dele que homem grosso!

\- Bom você já deve esta acostumado com assedio e mulheres e homens aos seus pés, também é bem grandinho para saber diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

\- Pelo visto a minha família escolheu bem, na verdade minha mãe tem um ótimo gosto - sorriu enchendo novamente o copo - E você mulher quem foi que escolheu?

\- Eu mesma - falei seria tendo toda a sua atenção para mim - Não deixo que os outros decidam por mim - meus olhos em nenhum momento deixaram de encarar os seus.

\- Interessante, você segue costumes ou seja foi obrigada a casar e ainda assim foi você que escolheu o seu destino, vejo que temos uma bela mentirosa por aqui.

\- Sua opinião é somente sua - a minha resposta foi curta e grossa - agora me diga, cadê as minhas roupas eu preciso me trocar.

\- Não tem - meus olhos se arregalaram com aquilo, como assim não tinha roupa? - Anna até queria trazer mas estava em cima da hora então amanha você pega - que cretino e estúpido agora eu me lembro porque ele estava solteiro, era o príncipe mais cretino e safado dentre os seus segundo as revistas de fofocas.

\- E você sugere que eu durma o que, pelada?

\- Eu sugiro que as roupas - ele ordenou, mas eu não me mexi o vestido era pesado demais para isso - Você mesmo falou que seguimos as tradições de nossas famílias então sabe que não temos muita escolha - abriu os botões da camisa social masculina enquanto brincava com o copo de vinho e eu me assustei, o humor dele havia mudado completamente

\- E o que você pretende fazer, vai me tomar a força? - cruzou os braços

\- Não seja ridícula, seu corpo e todo o resto não me interessam apenas precisamos de uma boa encenação - colocou o copo de vinho em cima do criado mudo e se aproximou furtivamente - Agora tire as roupas - ordenou num sussurro enquanto se livrava da camisa revelando um corpo másculo totalmente definido

\- Você é um completo imbecil e só pra constar eu também não tenho interesse nenhum em você, na verdade nada que venham de você me agrada!- puxou os laços do meu corset estupidamente apertado e respirei com alivio ao sentir meu corpo livre

\- Não é isso que o seu corpo diz, pelo contrário ao julgar pela sua aparência de menininha mimada e seu cheiro casualmente atrativo além de seu desejo por mim - se aproximou mais e passou a ponta das garras no meu lindo corset champagne o fazendo ir ao chão - Esses seios de tamanho médioque nunca foram experimentados eessa pele ouriçada pelo meu toque, tenho certeza que você é absurdamente inexperiente pra não dizer virgem e que ficou com muito tesão ao me ver assim. Me diga Kagome eu serei o seu primeiro homem? - toda a minha raiva contida foi dispersa e ele terminou as palavras com o rosto queimando enquanto a minha mão ardia, eu nunca havia batido em alguém e estranhei minha própria atitude - Então a gatinha sabe se defender sorriu limpando o sangue dos lábios.

\- Seu idiota não me toque dessa forma e não me julgue como se me conhecesse- cobri meus seios que haviam sido acariciados por ele deixando o meu corpo quente.

\- Eu deixei bem claro que você não me interessa mas temos que fingir para todos que estamos nos divertindo nesse maldito quarto - puxou o cinto com brutalidade e tirou as calças virei o rosto no intuito de não olha-lo.

\- Isso é ridículo! Em pleno século XXI e eu preciso passar por isso - me recusei a tirar a saia mas o tom de reprovação dele e a minha vontade de soca-lo eram bem maior, respirou fundo ao descer o zíper da saia num misto de tensão e nervosismo caminhou ate ele usando apenas uma lingerie branca.

\- Digamos que a realeza ou clã, como prefira chamar ao qual você pertencerá é bem exigente e tradicional, agora venha ate mim - estendeu as grossas e enormes mãos e eu parei em sua frente, eu estava começando a me sentir sonolenta e percebi um enorme sorriso se formar em seus lábios.

\- Seu desgraçado, você me dopou! Vocês são um bando de machistas isso sim e eu não vou me deitar com você nem se os porcos voarem, isso é apenas um maldito casamento arranjado - meus olhos fecharam e meu corpo cansado foi direcionado ao chão.

\- Humanas... tão fracas - segurou aquele corpo feminino nos braços - Se bem que a irreverência dessa garota vai me divertir bastante, mal posso esperar até que ela acorde isso será bem divertido - a colocou na cama sem o mínimo de cuidado e arrancou o resto das roupas e se deitou na cama deixando que o sono fizesse seu trabalho.

 **A infelicidade mostrou-me, pouco a pouco, outra religião bem diferente da religião ensinada pelos homens. -George Sand**


	4. Mentira

**"É uma linda mentira**

 **É uma perfeita negação**

 **Tão linda mentira para se acreditar**

 **Tão linda, linda mentira, que me faz" (the fantasy - 30S.T.M)**

 **Capitulo - Mentira**

 **Inuyasha:**

Eu não pude evitar ao vê-la dormindo daquela forma despreocupada, de fato era uma garota encantadora, levantei a coberta analisando seu belo corpo encostado no meu, eu estava acostumado a me deitar com inúmeras mulheres, porem nunca dormia com elas e agora eu estava casado com uma garota 8 anos mais nova do que eu e pelo visto inexperiente que nem uma pedra para a minha sorte e também para o meu azar. Difícil se ter um mulher tão bela e que será um peão na mão da meu clã, abracei sua cintura e resolvi curtir o momento enquanto ela não acordasse momento pelo qual estou ansioso, adoro pregar peças nas novatas, seu corpo deu indícios de que estava despertando, a mesma esticou a perna sobre as minhas e eu coloquei minha mão delicadamente sobre suas nádegas redondas.

\- Bom dia sweet heart - sussurrei com um sorriso nos lábios e ainda fiz carinho nas costas dela a escutando ronronar e quando abriu os olhos, aqueles enormes ôrbes castanhos assustados ao me ver do seu lado.

\- O que você fez comigo? Cadê as minhas roupas!?

\- Não fiz nada que você não quisesse e suas roupas, bem... eu meio que destrocei o seu vestido, costumo ser um homem impaciente - levantei da cama e ela desviou o olhar da minha semi-nudez, fui até o closet me vesti e voltei com uma camisa nas mãos - Sinta-se a vontade para usar uma camisa minha ou não... pode ficar pelada se quiser - gargalhei e percebi que ela não se movimentaria enquanto eu estivesse no quarto, ela deveria se acostumar pois somos casados e não pretendo lhe dar escolhas sobre isso, Kagome não sabe mas antes de nós casarmos eu revirei toda a sua vida, afinal sou um homem precavido e não seria enganado como da ultima vez - Enfim, vou pedir a Anna que traga os seus pertences, devemos passar mais dois dias aqui - não esperei por sua resposta, apenas bati a porta e desci as escadas em direção a sala de reunião, provavelmente eu teria que lidar com o meu clã que a cada dia que passa se desfaz em mentiras.

 **Kagome:**

\- Meu dia acordou cinzento, eu não acreditei nas palavras dele, eu não me lembrava de nada depois que cheguei ao quarto e tudo que conseguia fazer no momento era flexionar meus joelhos e apoiar minha cabeça, deixei que as lágrimas corressem livres, eu não conseguia entender nada, escutei batidas na porta e indiquei que a pessoa podia entrar.

\- Senhora! - Anna me envolveu como se eu fosse um bebe e eu aceitei aquele afago sem dizer uma palavra - O senhor Taisho a machucou? Precisa de ajuda?

\- Eu vou ficar bem Anna, o idiota do meu marido feriu a minha honra, mas isso discutirei com ele pessoalmente. Por hora preciso me vestir para essa maldita coroação.

\- Não fale assim senhora não é de seu feitio, eu vou preparar seu banho, sei bem que gosta de tomar seu café sozinha então daqui a vinte minutos estará aqui - me levantei da cama vestindo aquela camisa perfumada e fui ao banheiro onde relaxei meu corpo sem pensar em nada, lavei meus cabelos e me vesti, o café ocorreu tranquilamente na varanda do quarto e quando acabei Anna terminou de arrumar meus cabelos e a cada minuto que se passava fica em evidência todo o meu descontentamento com essa situação. Respirei fundo a cada passo dado naquela escada, olhei de soslaio e lá estava ele com um sorriso nos lábios a minha espera.

\- Você esta linda, digna de uma princesa! - me estendeu a mão e eu relutei em meu íntimo para não dar meia volta e me trancar no quarto, segurei em suas mãos e deixei-me ser conduzida até o carro me limitando a agradecer por seus atos de cavalheirismo.

O veículo parou em frente a igreja e então eu percebi que o lugar estava lotado e não entendi o porque disso, o casamento ja havia acontecido e eu tinha absoluta certeza de que a coroação seria privada, desci do carro assim que Inuyasha abriu a porta para mim sendo o mais cavalheiro possível, adentramos o lugar juntos sob o olhar de todos, observei meus familiares parados e sérios ao lado de umas pessoas que eu não conhecia, mas percebi que estavam no fatídico dia do meu casamento. O silêncio se instalou pelo local enquanto a cerimônia de coroação ocorria, eu estava sentada numa cadeira parecida com um trono e um homem de cabelos prateados e olhos âmbares iguais ao do meu marido conduzia a coroação ao qual não prestei atenção e só senti o peso da coroa nos meus fios presos e a mão de Inuyasha que me puxava com delicadeza para levantar, fiz uma pequena reverência para todos ali presente e percebi o tom de reprovação do meu marido, pelo visto eu não estou preparada para isso, a mão dele apertava a minha com firmeza tida vez que eu estava prestes a cometer um erro, seguimos para o salão e eu fui obrigada a esboçar um falso sorriso.

Inuyasha estava bem impaciente e quando me arrastou para dentro da sala reservada e trancou a porta senti que teria problemas para me livrar de algo que nem mesmo conheço:

\- Você enlouqueceu garota? - arqueei a sobrancelha com a falta de entendimento e o mesmo se sentou no luxuoso sofá.

\- Do que você esta falando? Seja mas claro por favor - tentei me manter o mais calma possível.

\- Princesas não se curvam, agradecem com um menear e olhe lá - ele estava revoltado por causa disso?

\- Inuyasha... não e porque tenho sangue nobre e sou filha de um empresário que estou habituada a esse tipo de ambiente, prestarei mais atenção da próxima vez. Há mais alguma coisa que você queira dizer?

\- Conversaremos em nossos aposentos - sorriu maliciosamente pra mim antes de destrancar a porta - Agora vamos querida estão ansiosos para apreciar a sua companhia. Respirei fundo e aceitei seu braço, seguimos para o salão cumprimentando a todos até que paramos a frente de um homem de longos cabelos prateados que estavam bem presos e olhos âmbares, o mesmo homem que havia conduzido a coroação.

\- Meu filho tem um ótimo gosto - me abraçou e eu permaneci imóvel - Deixe-me apresentar, eu sou Ino no Taisho, seu sogro. Peço desculpas por não comparecer a sua cerimônia de casamento mas acabei ficando preso em uma reunião com outros reis, mas minha esposa me contou que a cerimônia foi linda e que tudo estava ao seu agrado - a mulher de cabelos preto e aparência jovial me cumprimentou com um abraço cheio de carinho, era possível sentir todas as boas vibrações daquela mulher para comigo.

\- Ontem foi tudo tão rápido que não tivemos a oportunidade de nos conhecermos, eu sou Izayoi, mãe do Inuyasha e aquele ali parado com ar de poucos amigos é o Sesshoumaru o irmão mas velho digamos que ele não gosta de apresentações.

\- Hahaah meu marido é terrível! Prazer me chamo Sara Asano Taisho, sou esposa do Sesshoumaru - olhei para aquela mulher e um frio percorreu pela minha espinha, ele era linda mas eu senti algo que não consigo descrever como se tudo nela fosse falso.

\- Prazer em conhecer todos - me lembrei de não fazer a reverencia e percebi que Inuyasha deu um mínimo sorriso com aquilo - Geralmente se conhecem a família antes do casamento - sorri com aquilo e fui acompanhada do homem que se dizia meu sogro.

\- Eu conheço toda a sua família, eu e seu pai somos amigos de infância, por isso quando descobri que a filha mais velha dele ainda estava solteira não pude evitar de sugerir um compromisso com o meu filho mais novo - afagou as costas de Inuyasha que estava serio e esguio.

\- Bom creio que não temos muito o que fazer aqui, é necessário a nossa presença nesse evento? - a cada momento que passava eu percebia que o homem com quem estou casada era curto, grosso e tinha uma personalidade instável.

\- Mas é claro meu filho, todos estão aqui para celebrar a coroação.

\- Pois que celebrem minha mãe, a comida já esta servida e a bebida também. Não vejo motivo para submete-la a isso - cruzou os braços e sua mãe sorriu.

\- Senhorita Kagome é uma princesa agora. Querida, venha comigo - Izayoi me estendeu a mão e com carinho eu aceitei, seguimos até a mesa que estava separada das demais, era possível ver a todos dali, minha mãe e meu irmão vieram ao meu encontro e eu não consegui deixar de abraça-los, principalmente meu irmão distribui vários beijos pelo seu rosto e tive que segurar a vontade de chorar pois a cena estava sendo observada por todos principalmente por Inuyasha.

\- Amanhã eu e sua mãe iremos a um almoço beneficente para crianças que perderam os familiares durante a guerra, sei que é muito cedo para você ter compromissos mais gostaria de pedir que me acompanhasse - Izayoi sorriu enquanto segurava em minhas mãos.

\- Senhora, esse pedido me deixa extremamente feliz, eu amo crianças.

\- Não me trate tão formalmente quando estivermos sozinha, estou aqui para ser sua segunda mãe se me permitir é claro - como ele pode ser filho dela, essa era a única incógnita que havia em minha mente, ela é tão doce.

\- Sim, eu creio que nós daremos muito bem - a conversa com ela ocorrera de uma forma maravilhosa e o dia por mais inusitado que tenha sido, foi bem agradável. Inuyasha não fez questão de ficar na minha presença então consegui matar a saudade que eu estava do meu irmão e da minha mãe.

\- Mana, nós temos que ir no show deles, o exercito dos sete esta cada vez mais famoso , que diria que eles começaram numa garagem e por falar nisso, Bankotsu e Kouga me pediram para te entregar isso - Souta tirou do bolso duas cartas e me entregou rapidamente, eu sorri com aquilo antes de entrega-las a Anna, as leria mais tarde quando estivesse sozinha.

\- Souta, não sei se isso será possível mas ainda podemos disputar no ps4 como sempre fazemos. Anna temos vídeo games por aqui né?

\- Não sei ao certo alteza, terá que perguntar pro Inuyasha.

\- Então na sua próxima visita nos vamos nos divertir! - sorri para ele e apertei as suas bochechas, Souta possuía 14 anos mais ainda assim eu o tratava feito criança.

Quando todos foram embora e só a família permaneceu, o ambiente se tornou um pouco mais descontraído ao longe avistei meu marido vindo em minha direção e claramente estava alcoolizado.

\- Mulher vamos para o quarto! - se impôs sobre mim e me olhou como um pedaço de carne, aquilo me causou um profundo nojo.

\- Por Deus Inuyasha pare de chateá-la e vá lavar essa cara imediatamente! - a voz de sua mãe era altiva.

\- Sim mamãe... - ele saiu em direção ao banheiro e quando voltou estava bem, achei aquilo muito suspeito mas não questionei - Kagome querida, imponha ordem sobre ele, Inuyasha é um bom homem mas, anda meio perdido no momento - sorriu pra mim que fiquei confusa com suas palavras.

\- E então querida esposa, você deseja ficar nessa longa e interminável comemoração ou prefere se retirar?

\- Na verdade eu estou bem cansada - pedi licença a todos e o acompanhei até o quarto, assim que entramos Inuyasha despiu-se de sua camisa, sapatos e meias, para ele era normal e pouco se importava com a minha presença, respirei fundo e passei por ele, fui até o closet encontrando todo o meu vestuário intacto, fiquei por alguns segundos imaginando Anna arrumando minha bagunça, peguei uma calça legging de moletom e um cropped preto, eu não seria princesa 24hs por dia, soltei meus cabelos e abri a porta do banheiro dando de cara com aquela banheira enorme e cheia e com o prateado la dentro - Fechei a porta com meu rosto envergonhado e fui até o quarto de hospedes onde eu havia dormido, tomei meu banho e troquei de roupa, não queria voltar para aquele quarto mas.. assim faria, soltei meus cabelos enormes e fui em direção ao quarto assim que entrei dei de cara com o prateado sem camisa deitado na cama que sorriu com malícia ao me ver.

\- Princesas não se vestem desse jeito garota e você fica bem melhor sem roupa - deu tapinhas ao lado vazio da cama indicando que queria a minha presença mas eu recusei, coloquei meu vestido em cima da poltrona de suede vermelho.

\- Eu vou dar uma volta, preciso de ar - caminhei até a porta e ele foi bem rápido ao segurar o meu braço.

\- Uma hora você terá que ceder mulher, não vai poder ficar enrolando a todos por ai.

\- Quem sabe quando eu conhecer a pessoa certa pare de enrolar. Não sou sua propriedade e pensei ter deixado isso bem claro! - puxei meu braço e bati a porta, desci correndo as escadas e corri novamente so que dessa vez para o jardim, apreciei por um longo tempo aquele mar que recebia o brilho da lua, eu o invejava. Sua liberdade era única e tudo o que eu não tinha, analisei todos os acontecimentos de hoje e resolvi ler as cartas que me foram entregues, li as palavras doce de Bankotsu contando de sua turnê e tudo que vinha aprendendo assim como seu relacionamento com Yuka mas aquilo não era nada comparado a declaração de Kouga ,e sorri com aquilo pois se tudo tivesse corrido como o planejado essa hora eu estaria no Brasil com ele e quem sabe casados, fiquei um bom tempo apreciando aquela ideia e ouvi mais que o balanço do vento, passos vieram em direção ao jardim e eu corri para detrás das árvores, não queria ser vista por ninguém no meu estado. Observei a mulher de cabelos negros longos puxar com força as mãos do homem de fios dourados.

\- Sara, não é certo nós fazermos isso aqui!

\- Fica quieto Sanosuke, ninguém pode nos ver! - ela estava agarrando ele, eu não queria assistir aquilo, havia sido apresentada a ela mais cedo e agora a mesma pretendia transar com alguém que não fosse seu noivo no jardim do castelo.

\- Sara seu marido pode nos escutar - o homem que eu não conheço pareceu não se importar com a mulher que pulava em seu colo.

\- O perigo é excitante querido! E eu preciso de um bebê para segurar aquele homem. Agora cale a boca e me obedeça - que vagabunda, eu não sou de julgar as pessoas mas não admitiria ser conivente com a traição dela, então fiz o máximo de silêncio que pude e esperei que ambos acabasse com aquela pouca vergonha, fiquei exatamente trinta minutos esperando e quando percebi que o jardim estava vazio continuei com o meu passeio só que dessa vez de volta para o meu quarto, abri a porta lentamente e dei de cara com o prateado dormindo a sua face tranquila nem e seus cabelos jogados na cama de fato era um homem muito bonito e eu teria que me acostumar com a sua falta de roupas pois pelo visto ele não estava nem ai para o fato de que nós não nos conhecemos, respirei fundo tentando e troquei de roupa deitei na cama o mais afastado que pude daquele homem e soube na hora que não conseguiria dormir não enquanto me sentisse conivente com aquela mentira, ameacei levantar meu corpo da cama mas senti um braço forte me agarrar pela cintura e uma respiração pesada nos meus cabelos, meu coração disparou e então nada aconteceu, pois ele estava dormindo para a minha felicidade. Com o passar das horas eu dormi sem esquecer o que havia visto, afinal tudo nesse lugar não passa de uma mentira.


	5. Uma realeza nada convencional

A luz entrava pelo quarto e senti mãos quentes apertarem meu corpo, sorri ao pensar nos meus sonhos ao lado de Kouga meu corpo estava começando a despertar quando senti meus cabelos sendo alisados enquanto esfregava meu rosto no peito masculino macio.

\- Vejo que encontrou o seu lugar favorito – o sussurro no meu ouvido foi o estopim para me despertar totalmente, abrir os olhos assustada dando de cara com aquele peitoral a minha frente - Bom dia querida, você se mexeu bastante essa noite, tanto que tive que abraçar bem forte e só assim você conseguiu dormir bem – eu fiquei espantada com suas palavras, tudo o que eu não queria era ter proximidade com ele, como se já não bastasse esse casamento forçado e não ter a certeza de que passei a noite de núpcias nos seus braços, acordar dessa forma é um absurdo, principalmente quando o vejo tratar tudo com tanta naturalidade.

\- Você – empurrei seu corpo com delicadeza e me levantei da cama – Até quando pretende se aproveitar de mim dessa forma? Não entende que eu não quero nenhum contato ou intimidade com você? - meu rosto estava corado pois eu realmente estava confortável em seus braços.

\- Mulher, até quando vai continuar com isso? - meu desprezível marido colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e se ajeitou no travesseiro devorando-me com seu olhar, o que me deixava constrangida – Assim você fica ainda mais tentadora…

\- Da para parar de pensar nisso só por um segundo por favor? - cruzei os braços enquanto ele se dava por vencido, eu teria que deixar de lado todos os meus sentimentos de frustração atualmente pois a minha noite de sono mal dormida certamente se dera pela cena que fui obrigada a assistir.

\- Não fique nervosinha mulher…

\- Então se comporte como o príncipe que é! E não um tarado! - ele gargalhou com as minhas palavras

\- Você acha que os príncipes são perfeitos que nem nas histórias da disney? "Oh querido me desperte do meu sono eterno e me leve para o seu castelo, onde viveremos felizes para sempre..." Vê se cresce garota! Ou será que é incapaz disso antes dos 21? - por tudo o que é mais sagrado eu vou ter que me segurar novamente para não meter a mão na cara dele, me pede para agir como adulta mas a todo tempo se posiciona como um adolescente briguento e eu percebi isso tudo estando apenas dois dias inteiros na sua presença, me pergunto se serei capaz de aguentá-lo para o resto da minha vida! Mas, no momento eu precisava de respostas e de ajuda também.

\- Você é um grande imbecil! Além de machista e estúpido! Eu preciso ter uma conversa seria com você, vou me trocar e espero que você esteja apresentável – ignorei todas as suas palavras e dei alguns passos em direção ao closet.

\- Nossa mulher você tem um traseiro enorme! Eu sou um homem muito sortudo! - bati a porta do closet com força a cada minuto que passava ao seu lado percebia o quão descompensado ele é.

Demorei cerca de meia hora para tomar um banho e me arrumar, quando sai do closet, senti um cheirinho delicioso de café vindo da varanda e dei alguns passos até la, tenho certeza de que nunca vou me cansar dessa vista, o mar de Mármara é lindo.

\- Pretende ficar apenas olhando ou degustar desse café maravilhoso ao lado do seu príncipe? - suas palavras calmas fizeram com que eu mudasse o foco de minha atenção e agora tudo o que eu via era um homem bonito de porte nobre sentado a mesa com uma xícara de café nas mãos e assim que fiz a menção de me sentar ele largou tudo e puxou a cadeira para mim como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

\- Obrigada – me servi de uma xícara de café sem açúcar e algumas frutas e pãezinhos, ele me observou, por longos minutos observou tudo o que eu escolhia, cada ato meu era analisado.

\- Então me diga mulher, o que eu posso fazer por você? E a propósito esse vestido realçou cada curva maravilhosa do seu corpo – sorriu de forma maliciosa enquanto eu me preparava para uma série de perguntas.

\- É comum na sua família ocorrer traições? - as sobrancelhas negras arquearam.

\- Porque dessa pergunta mulher? Eu não tenho o direito de revelar os podres da família.

\- A família ao qual pertenço e pela sua resposta isso é um sim.

\- Não mulher, aconteceu algumas vezes entre Sesshoumaru e sua esposa mas nada que me interesse então… vou perguntar novamente porque você quer saber algo tão baixo logo pela manhã – respirei fundo pois a vergonha me consumiu antes de dizer as primeiras palavras.

\- Ontem a noite, eu não se você lembra mas eu sai para explorar o castelo.

\- E demorou demais a voltar…

\- Eu demorei mesmo, acabei sendo obrigada presenciar uma cena hedionda. A senhora Sara estava traindo o seu irmão, eu tive que me esconder para não ser vista e com isso obrigada a esperar tudo aquilo acabar.

\- Então foi quase um filme pornô? Que vagabunda! Mas fazer o que né Sesshoumaru a traiu seis vezes, no mínimo ela deve esta descontando os chifres… patéticos, seria muito mais fácil se ambos se separassem.

\- Ela deixou claro que precisava ter um bebê e peço que você seja discreto com isso – fui bem clara enquanto ele se manteve levemente alterado.

\- Confie em mim mulher, eu sei exatamente o que fazer.

\- Inuyasha… a confiança é conquistada com o tempo e não dada em troca de favores – voltei a tomar meu café despreocupada com os seus olhares exigentes sobre mim.

\- Vai para onde mulher? Você está muito bonita e bem sexy – me observou levanta e ir retocar a maquiagem, fiz questão de ignorar seu elogio e me olhei no espelho prendendo meus longos fios negros numa trança comum.

\- Eu vou ao orfanato com minhas mães – sorri com a pronuncia e ele me acompanhou.

\- Se eu não estivesse tão ocupado te acompanharia – saiu da mesa e veio até mim – Vamos? Estão nos esperando, somos o casal do momento – não sei porque mas, havia algo em sua voz que me deixou bem receosa e quando chegamos na sala onde a família estava pude perceber que minha mãe e minha sogra conversavam como se já fossem velhas amigas.

\- Finalmente o casal chegou, achamos que iriam se atrasar – Miroku gargalhou antes de me abraçar com carinho e puxar meu marido para o outro canto da sala onde ambos cumprimentaram a todos antes de nos deixarem.

\- Minha filha você está linda – minha mãe acariciou o meu rosto antes de beijar minha testa.

\- A senhora também esta, na verdade as duas – retribui todo o carinho que me foi dado por ambas as mulheres e antes de sairmos o prateado conhecido como o meu tormento veio em nossa direção.

\- Creio que ainda teremos a oportunidade de nos conhecer senhora Kyura – passou a mão pela minha cintura e eu me controlei para não expressar meu desconforto.

\- Inuyasha comporte-se estamos em público! - porque eu ainda tento entrar nessa mentira.

\- Ok esposa, senhora Kyura quero que saiba que sua filha é a joia desse castelo e está sendo tratada como tal – minha mãe gostou do que ouviu já eu, detestei, joias são bens valiosos que as pessoas usam quando querem e guardam por seu valor estimado e eu não me considero nenhuma dessas opções e sim uma garota que perdeu o direito de escolha.

\- Que bom, me agrada e muito ouvi-lo dizer que minha filha é uma joia para você, pois ela é o meu bem mais precioso, vou deixá-los a sós – minha mãe se distanciou com Izayoi e Inuyasha se manteve agarrado ao meu corpo.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? - sussurrei

\- Mostrando como estamos felizes querida – Sussurrou no meu ouvido e piscou para mim de forma sexy, antes que eu pudesse protestar me roubou um beijo e sorriu com a minha reação claramente desconfortável, ao que parece me deixar numa saia justa nesse relacionamento era muito divertido para ele.

\- Eu nunca vi meu filho tão bem, mesmo que ele esteja escondendo alguma coisa, faz anos que ele não sorri daquele jeito e devemos tudo isso a minha mais nova filha – me abraçou com carinho.

\- Ainda estamos nos conhecendo dona Izayoi, podemos ir? - respondi sem graça a todo aquele carinho e nos fomos de encontro ao orfanato, assim que entramos no local era perceptível sua rigidez e organização, seguimos para o pátio onde pude contar um total de quinze crianças, todas haviam perdido os pais de forma trágica, uma, no entanto, me chamou atenção: um menino ruivo, de enormes olhos verdes que estava isolado dos outros, deixei minha mãe e minha sogra dando atenção para todos e segui até ele, sendo interceptada no meio do caminho pela própria diretora do lugar:

\- Perdão vossa alteza, mas não acho apropriado que a senhora fique sozinha com ele- apontou para o menino de aparência apática que manteve a cabeça baixa e eu não gostei nem um pouco daquilo.

\- Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de falar com ele, não deve haver exclusão entre iguais – pela primeira vez desde que me tornei princesa, acho que acertei na escolha de palavras, a diretora saiu da minha frente e eu caminhei até o garoto, percebi que a única coisa que ele fazia era rolar uma bola de um lado para o outro, todos me observaram se sentar ao lado dele.

\- Oi pequeno qual é o seu nome? - minha pergunta foi ignorada pelo garoto que continuou a rolar a bola, então resolvi abordá-lo da mesma forma que fazia com meu irmão quando ele se metia em confusão – Aposto que você não consegue me vencer numa rodada de futebol – pela primeira vez o garoto me olhou nos olhos, aquelas enormes esmeraldas me fitavam com curiosidade.

\- A senhora quer jogar comigo? - ele estava surpreso.

\- Sim e qual é o problema nisso? Eu adoraria jogar com você – tirei os meus saltos.

\- Mas princesas não jogam futebol.

\- Eu nem sempre fui princesa e para o seu governo, princesas fazem o que querem – ele sorri pra mim e eu me apaixonei, seus dentes branquinhos com uma janelinha no meio, eram lindos – Vem, vamos até os outros ver se querem jogar com a gente – me levantei e estendi minha mão para ele que aceitou receoso.

\- Eles não gostam de mim, não sei se vão querer jogar comigo – havia tristeza em suas palavras e eu imaginei o quanto ele deve ter sofrido pois pela sua aparência está claro que não pertencia a esse lugar.

\- Então jogaremos só nos dois – meu sorriso foi correspondido e nós fomos até os outros eu estava pouco me importando se meus pés tocavam a grama levemente humidecida – Então crianças alguém aqui gostaria de jogar com esse jovenzinho? – o ruivo segurava a bola com o olhar cabisbaixo e as outras crianças apenas responderam com o silêncio – Nesse caso, eu já volto – os olhos dele mostraram desespero ao me ver se afastar eu apenas segui até um dos muitos seguranças que vieram conosco e pedi para pegar uma mochila que estava no carro, quando chegou pedia a diretor que mostrasse onde fica o banheiro e assim que entrei troquei minhas roupas rapidamente, percebi pelos olhares da rainha que mais tarde eu provavelmente tomaria um esporro mas no momento não me importei apenas entreguei a mochila para o segurança e fui até o garoto – E ai como vai ser?

\- Podemos jogar duas partidas por favor?

\- Claro querido, quantas você quiser, a propósito me chamo Kagome – prendi minha trança num coque e ele colocou as luvinhas que carregava no bolso.

\- Eu me chamo Shippo.

\- Que nome lindo – sorri antes de nós prepararmos para uma tarde que seria deveras divertida e que com toda certeza me traria muitos problemas…

A noite havia chego e nos estávamos reunidos no castelo, minha mãe decidiu que não ficaria para o jantar já que Souta estava com Rin e Kohaku e ela iria buscá-los, Inuyasha não estava presente no jantar assim como Sesshoumaru e o rei, Sara havia viajado a trabalho então hoje somente eu Izayoi e Anna que se mantinha assustado enquanto minha sogra relatava as minhas peripécias.

\- Com todo respeito minha princesa, mas a senhorita ralou o joelho e o cotovelo, a senhorita é uma princesa.

\- Menos Anna, eu apenas estava me divertindo com o doce Shippo, não vejo a hora de voltarmos la e senhora Izayoi me perdoe, sei que não deveria ter me portado daquela forma, mas eu não resistir, sei que devo ter quebrado inúmeros protocolos mas eu não pude evitar, ver aquela criança triste estava partindo o meu coração – me justifiquei com ela que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de vergonha ou descontentamento com os meus atos.

\- Querida, nós não somos uma realeza convencional só peço que maneire nas suas atitudes afinal a coroa deve prevalecer, aos olhos dos outros somos o exemplo a ser seguido – respirei fundo com aquilo, ela realmente era uma pessoa admirável, passamos o resto do jantar numa conversa sobre as crianças e fazendo planos para a próxima vez que fossemos aquele lugar, a porta do salão foi aberta de forma rude e Inuyasha e seu irmão passaram por nós com seus semblantes exaltados, eu já havia terminado de comer e queria dar uma volta pelo castelo, dispensei Anna e segui pelo jardim me amaldiçoando novamente por está com aqueles saltos tão finos, andei tanto por aquele lugar enorme que acabei me perdendo, o castelo era amplo e eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava, pude ouvir um som de algo se quebrando e dei passos curtos até o lugar a porta estava aberta em fresta e eu espionei, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era errado.

\- Aquela desgraçada! Isso não vai ficar assim! - diversas porcelanas foram arremessadas contra a parede.

\- Kéh! Eu falei que era um erro você se casar com ela, mas depois que Kagura morreu você ficou desesperado, fez uma merda atrás da outra! - aquela era a voz do meu marido.

\- Não me provoque seu maldito! Você se apaixonou por uma humana que na primeira oportunidade jogou o seu nome no lixo! E para completar se casou com uma criança… patético! - de quem será que ele estava falando?

\- Pelo menos eu só fui corno uma vez! Diferente de você que deve ser traído todos as noites, você deve ser muito ruim de cama para a Sara está procurando consolo nos braços de outro, procure comparecer mais Sesshoumaru, quem sabe assim você consegue voltar a passar pela porta – meu marido gargalhou da piada infame e eu pude ouvir e observar um soco indo em direção ao seu rosto – Seu maldito isso não vai ficar assim – meu marido voou em cima do meu cunhado eram tantos socos e chutes vindos de ambas as partes que aquilo estava fora do controle.

\- Ai não… eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, tirei meus sapatos com calma e desci as escadas em busca de ajuda, o local voltou ao seu silêncio e então eu percebi que eles haviam me escutado mesmo que fosse impossível, corri pelos degraus e quando cheguei no pé da escada ofegante, vislumbrei a sombra de um homem de braços cruzados.

\- Onde pensa que vai humana maldita?

\- Pra cama, eu meio que me perdi e estou procurando pelo quarto a horas… - menti vendo o semblante alterado dele, nada se resolve com violência e aquele olhar me causou um profundo medo.

\- Se parasse de bisbilhotar o castelo não teria se perdido – veio em minha direção com seu olhar conturbado e eu involuntariamente dei dois passos para trás.

\- Como foi que chegou aqui tão rápido? - meu braço foi segurado com força e eu fui forçada a apressar meus passos – Inuyasha você está me machucando – minha voz era firme e calma, eu sempre detestei escândalos e todos já estavam em suas camas, não gostaria de um show no meio da noite.

\- Não se meta nos meus assuntos mulher, ou eu posso perder a cabeça facilmente – meu braço já estava dolorido e sem querer deixei uma lagrima escorrer – Você é um imbecil, não percebe que esta me machucando! – ao ouvir minhas palavras ele parou de me arrastar como um objeto e me soltou, seus olhos imersos em fúria voltaram ao seu estado normal, soltou o meu braço e analisou a marca de seus dedos ao redor.

\- Sinto muito… eu nunca – levantou a mão coma intenção de tocar o meu rosto.

\- Não me toque por favor – virei de costas e me pus a andar ele fez o mesmo passando a minha frente para que eu pudesse achar o caminho, seu arrependimento era visível, em nenhum momento ele me olhou ou tentou algum contato desnecessário.

\- Dormirei no quarto de hóspedes – abriu a porta para mim e foi embora, assim que eu entrei tranquei bem a porta e tirei o vestido e os saltos que havia usado para ir ao orfanato, entrei no banheiro e olhei o meu braço machucado naquele espelho enorme antes de adentrar a banheira onde relaxei meu corpo por um bom tempo, tentando entender o porque dele ser tão agressivo, minhas lágrimas corriam livres, eu não deixaria ele me tratar como bem entende esse relacionamento já estava ficando abusivo demais para o meu gosto, coloquei minha camisola branca e me sentei na cama com as cartas de Kouga nas mãos, eu havia recebido mais uma e nessa loucura não tive tempo de ler, enxuguei minhas lágrimas e abri o envelope com calma.

" Amor, estarei de volta a Itália em quinze dias. Sei que seu pai deve ter mantido a ameaça que me fez e que provavelmente você deve esta de casamento marcado com aquele estranho mas eu ainda não desisti e se você ainda quiser fugir, saiba que estarei a sua espera…Com carinho.

Assinado seu príncipe Hainstern''

Por mais que eu quisesse viver minha vida da forma como planejei, não poderia e fugir nunca havia passado pela minha cabeça pelo menos não até agora...

 **"Existem tantas coisas frágeis no final das contas. Pessoas quebram tão facilmente. E assim é com sonhos e com corações." – Neil Gaiman**


	6. Um Príncipe arrependido

"Perda de controle sempre foi a fonte do medo. Também é, no entanto, sempre a fonte de mudanças." - James Frey

Inuyasha:

Assim que entrei no quarto tranquei a porta e me pus a quebrar tudo em minha volta, em toda a minha vida nunca encostei numa mulher, nem mesmo quando descobri que fui traído no meu relacionamento anterior. Eu senti suas lágrimas e nada me deixou mas desgastado do que aquilo, então eu decidi que daria a ela o tempo que precisasse para me perdoar, já que eu mesmo não consigo fazer isso …

O dia raiou e eu me levantei da cama, peguei a camisa amarrotada do chão e vesti, sai do quarto de hóspedes e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

\- Kagome, eu preciso entrar – bati à porta três vezes e ela não abriu, bati de novo e nada. Com bastante calma, peguei a chave reserva do meu bolso e adentrei o local, a vi jogada na cama, seus longos fios negros esparramados pelo travesseiro e parte da sua coxa exposta, um verdadeiro deleite para os olhos mas ao observá-la melhor vi seu braço machucado por mim e isso me fez desviar o olhar de seu corpo e segui para o closet, peguei minhas roupas e tomei um banho rápido, sai daquele quarto com a certeza de que deveria corrigir meu erro. Nós não temos nada e muito menos possuímos um vínculo sentimental e nem por isso eu tenho o direito de magoá-la e machucá-la, não sou um canalha.

Desci as escadas e fui direto para o trabalho, não estava disposto a tomar café e muito menos conversar somente corrigir o erro que cometi com minha mulher.

\- Anna preciso que me diga que tipo de flores sua princesa gosta – telefonei para a dama de companhia e torci para que Kagome não houvesse conversado com ela, do contrário se recusaria a me ajudar e eu não a obrigaria.

\- Margaridas meu senhor, ela gosta de margaridas, tulipas e rosas azuis – minha mulher tinha um gosto bem diferente nada tradicional como rosas.

\- E chocolates?

\- Recheios como maracujás, limão e trufas de cereja ou bourbon – realmente era impressionante o quanto Anna sabia.

\- Obrigado Anna e você do que gosta? - eu a agradeceria do jeito correto.

\- Não é necessário senhor.

\- Eu faço questão, então não me faça esperar.

\- Gosto de morangos e rosas vermelhas.

\- Ok, precisarei de sua ajuda mais tarde se puder é claro – ela assentiu e eu desliguei o telefone, mandei prepararem os chocolates mais finos e buques mais lindos, pedi para que entregassem pontualmente as 8hs da manha a partir de amanhã, assim minha mulher acordaria com flores e chocolates pro resto da semana e quanto a Anna, mandei prepararem um caixa de chocolates em formato de rosa e recheio de morango, ela sempre fora uma ótima ajudante não vejo porque não agradecê-la da forma correta. Depois de tudo aquilo procurei me concentrar no meu trabalho pois tudo que havia em minha mente era minha perda de controle e o braço machucado de minha esposa.

Kagome:

Acordei com o braço dolorido e me dei conta de que havia dormido demais, o hematoma em volta da minha pele apresentava uma coloração que transitava entre o verde e o roxo além de esta levemente inchado que me fez imaginar como um homem pode possuir tanta força, tomei um banho e coloquei um vestido escuro de mangas longas, não queria que soubessem do ocorrido pois eu mesma resolveria isso, fiz a minha maquiagem disfarçando meus olhos inchados e desci as escadas com calma.

\- Bom dia a todos – sorri para os criados que me cumprimentaram ao longo do caminho e para a rainha que estava no enorme salão, só então percebi que ela estava em reunião, fiz o mínimo de silêncio possível e tentei sair do local.

\- Kagome fique, você faz parte da família agora – me mantive de pé na porta ao escutá-la e apenas observei a conversa.

\- Não fique parada ai princesa, sente-se conosco – foi a primeira vez que lorde Sesshoumaru dirigiu-se a mim e mesmo com vergonha de está na presença deles eu me sentei e esperei.

\- Kagome, o Sesshoumaru entrou com uma ação de divórcio e separação de bens contra a Sara, ele não quer que ela tenha direito a fortuna da realeza e precisaremos do seu depoimento para isso – engoli em seco as palavras da senhora Izayoi.

\- E-eu?

\- Sim humana, Inuyasha foi bem claro quando disse que presenciou tudo, íamos esperá-lo para essa conversa, já que ele se tornou o seu responsável legal depois que se casaram mas não há tempo a perder – ouvir as palavras " responsável legal" me dava náuseas, quando aceitei os termos do meu pai eu automaticamente me tornei uma peça de colecionador visto que Inuyasha possuía direitos sobre mim que eu nem mesmo fazia ideia.

\- Eu preciso perguntar algo antes – tomei coragem pois as coisas que Inuyasha havia me dito me deixaram com um certo receio sobre eles.

\- Pergunte o que quiser, prometo respondê-la com calma e honestidade.

\- Porque você traiu ela? - olhei no fundo dos olhos dourados esperando por uma resposta sincera.

\- Eu não a trai, não depois de casados, enquanto estávamos noivos eu tentei reverter o contrato mas meu pai foi imparcial, eu estava apaixonado pela dama de companhia da esposa de meu irmão e planejei me casar com ela porem, ela morreu depois de uma crise intensa e intoxicação alimentar, aquilo acabou comigo e ai eu me casei com a Sara, minha atual esposa – eu não fazia ideia que havia uma história tão triste por trás daquilo muito menos que Inuyasha era divorciado, mas, ainda assim, sofrimento algum justifica a traição – Sei que você deve esta pensando que sou o grande canalha dessa história toda mas, nunca trai a Sara depois de termos firmado compromisso e devo agradecê-la por estar no lugar certo mesmo tendo visto o que viu.

\- Querida a decisão é sua, não tenha pressa, se quiser conversar com o Inuyasha antes esperaremos – minha sogra sorriu.

\- Não tem problema, eu vou testemunhar o que vi, é só isso? - eu estava enojada com toda aquela situação e pra completar ainda não havia comido, o que ocasionou na minha baixa de pressão, senti meus olhos fecharem lentamente e meu corpo sendo amparado por alguém.

…....

Não sei por quanto tempo permaneci em desmaio mas, abri meus olhos no momento em que senti meu corpo balançar com leveza, indicando que alguém estava a me carregar o cheiro amadeirado de seu perfume invadiu minhas vias nasais e quando abri os olhos me dei conta de que estava em seus braços.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Estou te levando para o quarto – sua voz era calma, um tom sereno que me agradava – Você passou mal e minha mãe ligou, vim correndo para casa saber como estava – que preocupação toda era essa, pra mim isso é sinônimo de culpa. Inuyasha colocou meu corpo em nossa cama com cuidado antes de se sentar ao meu lado – O doutor te examinou e aparentemente você está bem, mas se não se importar iremos ao médico amanha de manhã.

\- Eu posso ir sozinha, Anna ira me acompanhar então se me der licença eu preciso resolver alguns pormenores – falei seria sem olhar em seus olhos.

\- Tudo bem, gostaria que me atualizasse de sua situação.

\- Não se preocupe eu estou bem – esperei que ele me deixasse sozinha no quarto e sai, eu precisava de ar puro e ainda tinha compromissos reais, ao que parece escolhi um péssimo dia para se sentir exausta, resolvi seguir com o cronograma que minha dama de companhia havia montado em meu nome, sai de casa acompanhada da mesma e de minha sogra que insistiu em passar mais tempo comigo e com isso a manhã se tornou mais agradável, passamos o dia resolvendo questões sociais dentro de um escritório enorme e só paramos pro almoço, minha sogra insistiu para que acabássemos pela manha do dia seguinte mas eu a convenci a terminar, eu não deixaria que um mal estar de minha parte arruinasse com seus planos e metas.

\- Enfim terminamos, diga-me querida é possível que você esteja grávida? - sua pergunta direta me deixou constrangida.

\- Não, só estamos casados a quatro dias isso seria humanamente impossível! - meu espanto a fez sorrir.

\- Sabe Kagome, quando me casei com Inu no Taisho demoramos cerca de um mês para consumar o casamento, eramos jovens e apaixonados porém tínhamos tantos trabalhos pela frente que mal nos víamos e quando finalmente aconteceu, eu descobri que seria mãe. Então é bem normal, claro que não há como saber ainda mas daqui a um mês teremos certeza, foi assim que aconteceu comigo – os olhos dela brilhavam toda vez que falava do rei.

\- São um casal muito bonito senhora Izayoi.

\- E eu espero que você e meu filho passem muitos anos assim, como um casal incrivelmente belo e cheio de amor, carinho e respeito – não respondi nem ao menos concordei com suas expectativas apenas sorri – Bem vamos? Já são 18hs, perdemos a noção enquanto conversávamos – fizemos o resto do trajeto até o castelo com uma conversa animada sobre os projeto ao qual passamos a tarde a dedicar e quando finalmente chegamos eu me senti aliviada por tudo, passei um dia agradável longe do meu detestável marido e por um momento consegui esquecer da minha real situação, subi para o quarto na intenção de me trocar, eu queria correr e não aguentava mais ficar de vestido, tirei minhas roupas com pressa e substitui por uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de manga, peguei a bola que havia trado comigo na viagem e desci as escadas, na esperança de encontrar um lugar para me exercitar e me divertir também. Os pátios do castelo estavam ótimos e de bom tamanho coloquei os fones de ouvido e me pus a correr por cerca de vinte minutos, quanto mais eu corria as imagens da minha antiga vida vinham a minha mente, me enchendo de esperança.

\- Mulher, você não deveria está apresentável? Esta quase na hora da janta – observei Inuyasha se sentar no banco do pátio e olhar minha face esgotada, eu o ignorei, peguei a bola e pratiquei algumas embaixadinhas, 120 para ser exata quando acabei minhas roupas e cabelos pingavam suor, respirei fundo e sai de sua presença possivelmente irritada com a minha frieza, eu não tinha vontade nem de demonstrar a minha educação rotineira ao invés disso decidi que a indiferença era a melhor forma de lidar com ele e foi assim que passei o resto da minha noite, fingindo aos olhos de todos que estou bem sem nem imaginar como vou fazer para passar uma noite sem ter sonhos ruins onde ele está presente.

Acordei com batidas na minha porta, me levantei e a abri dando de cara com Inuyasha.

\- Bom dia, eu vim pegar algumas roupas para deixar no outro armário – não respondi suas palavras apenas me virei e fui em direção a penteadeira, meus trajes estavam inapropriados para a sua presença, mesmo que ele já tenha me visto nua não acho certo que me veja numa camisola branca levemente transparente, por longos minutos o ambiente permaneceu desconfortável até que bateram novamente na porta do quarto e tive a certeza de que era Anna.

\- Bom dia princesa, seu dia esta lotado – observei suas mãos que carregavam um lindo buquê de tulipas e margaridas além de uma caixa de chocolate.

\- Para quem são esses presentes? - perguntei com delicadeza.

\- São para a senhora e essas cartas também – meus olhos brilharam ao ver o papel, peguei tudo que ela havia trago e pedi para que voltasse depois pois, meu marido estava no quarto, minha primeira reação ao ver a porta se fechar foi descobrir quem havia enviado tudo aquilo e ao dar de cara com as inicias I.T meus olhos se reviraram, deixei tudo em cima da cama e me concentrei na carta com as iniciais do orfanato que visitei um dia antes, abri com pressa o papel encontrando as palavras gentis da diretora me agradecendo por tudo o que aconteceu e pelo jovem Shippo que agora não para de sorri, no fim da carta ainda havia uma dedicatória do menino por quem me encantei.

\- Você gostou das flores e dos chocolates? - Inuyasha apareceu na porta do closet usando um terno preto de linho.

\- São muito bonitas mas eu não vou aceitar – fui direta e a face dele se mostrou confusa – Inuyasha, eu não vou aceitar presentes de você depois de ter me tratado tão mal, não sou o tipo de mulher que pode ser comprada.

\- É isso que acha que estou fazendo?- ele estava irritado, por mais calmo que fosse o tom de sua voz, sua expressão corporal era tensa.

\- E não é? Um pedido de desculpa disfarçado de mimos, não me conhece o suficiente para saber que odeio esse tipo de desculpa. Palavras são sempre melhores e pelo visto você não é capaz de tanto – peguei as flores e os chocolates e entreguei em suas mãos – Quando sair não esqueça de levá-los – fui em direção ao closet sem me importar com seus pensamentos ao meu respeito e quando escutei o barulho da porta fechando com força tive a certeza de que estava sozinha, agradeci aos céus pelo meu dia ser longo assim eu não teria que lhe dar com ele e apenas me concentrar nos meus deveres reais.

 ….................

Uma semana foi o que passou e nesse período recebi buquês divinos e chocolates todas as manhãs como se tudo pudesse ser resolvido com agrados mas isso eu jamais aceitaria pois, hoje é um braço machucado, amanhã é meu rosto desfigurado e por ai vai, situações que levam uma mulher a morte com facilidade, eu não sei se ele entendeu ou não, mas eu havia deixado claro que não quero ser beijada quando ele achar que devo, agarrada quando estiver afim e muito menos tratada como um objeto pois eu não sou, sou um ser humano, uma mulher e exijo respeito se ele é incapaz de lidar com isso pouco me importa pois dentro de dois dias estarei de volta a Itália e é só uma questão de tempo até eu me desfazer dessa prisão que venho chamando de casamento.


	7. Ela é só uma garota

Era bonita como uma rosa e tendenciosa com seus espinhos, sua fraqueza estava na delicadeza de suas pétalas e no fim era uma garota.

Apenas uma garota - Queenthevampire

Inuyasha:

Já haviam se passado uma semana desde que Kagome se recusava a está em minha presença, eu realmente havia a magoado e percebi que a mesma é tão cabeça dura quanto eu, todas as noites Anna bate a minha porta para devolver as flores e chocolates que eu escolhi, ao que parece minha mulher não se deixou levar pelo meu titulo e muito menos meu charme.

\- Inuyasha você está prestando atenção meu filho?

\- Eu creio que não meu pai, ele e a humana estão brigados – estranhei o fato de Sesshoumaru saber de algo tão particular.

\- Podemos nos concentrar na reunião e deixar minha vida particular em paz? – fui direto, não queria tocar nesse assunto principalmente com meu irmão.

\- Então que assim seja, trataremos disso quando chegarmos em casa – revirei os olhos com aquilo, não aceitaria questionamentos de ninguém em relação ao meu relacionamento fadado ao fracasso, minha semana seria abençoada e com isso eu realmente não teria tempo de vê-la e muito menos de dar explicações para a minha família que estava até o pescoço com problemas e com isso consegui passar o resto da semana focado em resolver questões empresariais enquanto minha mulher permanecia distante, para mim se tornou uma rotina a nossa distancia e de fato era agradável, eu não tinha que lidar com o seu olhar reprovador e ela não tinha que arrumar desculpas para me dispensar a única circunstância que passou a ser estranha diante dos meus olhos é vê-la acompanhada de minha mãe e meu irmão mais velho. Pelo décimo quarto dia, entrei no meu carro e respirei fundo antes de voltar para o castelo, o período de adaptação de Kagome a realeza esta acabando e não vejo a hora de voltar para a minha mansão.

\- Inuyasha precisamos conversar - a voz de Sesshoumaru me causou certa estranheza, não tínhamos o costume de conversar casualmente.

\- O que você quer Sesshoumaru?

\- Falar sobre a sua humana – aquilo me pareceu estranho, desde quando meu irmão se preocupava com outra espécie a não ser a sua?

\- Desde quando você se preocupa com outra espécie Sesshoumaru? O que você quer?

\- Inuyasha… eu estou prestes a fazer algo que nunca pensei, principalmente se tratando de você.

\- E o que seria?

-Eu vou te dar um conselho. Se realmente quer essa mulher se desculpe com ela, eu não faço a menor ideia do que você fez mas, finalmente encontrou uma mulher que vale a pena – as palavras de Sesshoumaru me causaram uma profunda confusão, desde quando ele compactuava com humanos.

\- Kéh! Não seja um maldito, vocês não a conhecem…

\- Inuyasha… a sua humana tem passado mais tempo comigo e sua mãe do que com você, nós dois sabemos que ela anda te evitando, sua mãe é uma rainha em todos os aspectos então não espere que ela venha te perguntar o que anda acontecendo, eu mesmo relutei em fazê-lo já que você não é mais uma criança, deveria resolver seus problemas sozinho e não ignorá-los – o sermão de Sesshoumaru me deixou exaltado, pois agora minha família sabia dos meus problemas pessoais. Fiquei tão perdido nos meus pensamentos que não percebi quando Sesshoumaru foi embora e por um milagre resolvi caminhar e espairecer minhas ideias, realmente eu não poderia continuar do jeito que estou.

\- Anna eu já me decidi, inclusive já comprei a passagem, pena que demorei tanto - ouvi a voz exaltada de minha esposa e resolvi escutá-la sem ser visto.

\- Por favor senhora, não acho prudente que viaje de primeira classe, és uma princesa e se descobrirem? Já pensou em todo o tumulto que a mídia fará em cima da senhora?

\- Não vão descobrir querida, eu comprei com meu nome de solteira, fora que eu planejei tudo direitinho mas chega desse assunto. Eu perguntei para a rainha se haviam crianças na família e ela me disse que só há uma e mora na Inglaterra, fiquei tão triste com isso pois eu estava planejando uma festa para o dia das crianças.

\- Senhora não fique assim, eu sei como sente falta da sua família.

\- Não, eu estou bem – Kagome sorriu para Anna que limpou suas lágrimas – Eu conversei com o Lorde Sesshoumaru e ele me deu uma ideia brilhante, eu vou fazer uma festa para as crianças do orfanato, estou morrendo de saudades do Shippo, eu liguei pra la hoje, depois de falar com a Senhora Izayoi que me deu a certeza de que eu não estava indo contra o código de conduta da realeza.

\- Então a senhora está indo para o orfanato agora e não embora? - como assim ir embora, essa mulher por acaso planeja me deixar?

\- Anna eu não vou embora, eu já disse que só vou matar as saudades da minha família. Olhe, por mais que eu seja uma princesa, eu não me sinto acolhida aqui, Izayoi e Sesshoumaru tem se esforçado mas, eu passo muito tempo sozinha depois de cumprir com as minhas tarefas, sinto saudade da minha família enorme e das minhas amigas - nunca imaginei que minha mulher estivesse tão sensível é difícil descobrir o que se passa naquela cabeça dura quando não me da uma oportunidade para me aproximar.

\- E eu vou com a senhora?

\- Não Anna, eu sei que gosta de trabalhar no castelo então pode ficar, eu devo voltar depois do baile de formatura, agora vamos antes que a comida esfrie. Você acredita que a cozinheira surtou quando eu falei que prepararia o lanche – Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura e só então eu notei que ela usava uma roupa diferente do vestuário que lhe foi imposto, Kagome estava com um vestido curto, aquilo me deixou desconfortável, como ela se atreveria a usar algo assim sem a minha presença?

\- Mas a senhora vai vestida assim? - Anna possuía bom senso.

\- Sim, eu vou levar o Shippo para nadar além disso , quando liguei para o orfanato a diretora me informou que das quinze crianças cinco haviam sido adotadas e as outras estavam em processo de realocação pois ainda haviam parentes vivos, só restando o doce Shippo e uma garotinha chamada Soutem que está em processo de adaptação e por isso não posso levá-la.

\- A senhorita será uma ótima mãe – Anna sorriu para minha esposa que corou com aquilo, se ela soubesse que eu nunca a toquei, talvez não se sentisse assim.

\- Vamos Anna? - por mais que eu quisesse segui-la, eu tinha outros problemas, precisava descobrir o horário e o dia de sua viagem. Aguardei por um tempo até os carros deixarem o local, depois segui para o nosso quarto onde olhei minuciosamente cada local, seu passaporte não estava em nenhum lugar, foi aqui que vi a penteadeira e lembrei que ela passava tempo demais escovando os longos cabelos ondulados, me aproximei e calmamente abri uma por uma das gavetas de madeira delicada. Na última gaveta havia uma caixa branca com as iniciais de seu nome em tom dourado, ao abrir dei de cara com várias cartas e a passagem junto ao passaporte ao qual puxei e verifiquei o horário e a data, não queria invadir sua privacidade mas no momento em que vi o selo a vela em tom oliva com as inicias K.H meu sangue ferveu com a possibilidade de ser o Hainstern e sem exitar ou sentir culpa abri o envelope encontrando palavras de cunho ofensivo para mim, deixando as coisas claras, Kagome estava na dúvida se fugia ou não e novamente eu estava sendo traído, respirei fundo sentindo os flashes do meu casamento anterior invadirem minha mente e foi inevitável não socar a parede, destruindo um pedaço dela.

\- Droga! Eu preciso tirar essa história a limpo – encarei a destruição a minha frente antes de sair do quarto, teria que consertá-la antes da minha esposa chegar e colocar meu lado demoníaco sobre controle.

Depois que me acalmei, resolvi tomar um banho e tentei ao máximo esquecer de todas as vezes que fui traído, minha ex mulher fora uma vagabunda e pro meu azar tenho quase certeza de que cometi o mesmo erro de novo porém, dessa vez sou um homem experiente e não um bobo apaixonado e se Kagome pensa que vai me enganar está muito enganada.

…

O jantar correra normalmente, a todo momento eu a observava e ela parecia alheia ao meu mundo.

\- Diga-me princesa como foi no orfanato? - Sesshoumaru perguntou e eu estranhei seu interesse.

\- Foi ótimo, eu tenho que agradecer pela sua ideia, Shippo ficou tão feliz.

\- Ele não foi o único – olhei em seus olhos pela primeira vez durante essa semana e eles brilhavam de felicidade – Como foi o passeio? - sua expressão era confusa.

\- Foi ótimo, Shippo nadou durante horas e quando cansou eu o coloquei pra dormir na sombra de uma árvore, a minha tarde foi maravilhosa – seu sorriso era sincero ou estou sendo feito de idiota novamente. Os olhares de minha mãe cairão sobre mim e só então eu notei que estava encarando-a por muito tempo, deixei meus devaneios de lado e prossegui naquela mesa deixando a minha consciência em outro lugar eu seria imparcial se não colocasse a prova toda experiência que adquiri no meu relacionamento anterior, deixei de lado minhas impulsividades e pela primeira vez serei eu a dar as cartas desse jogo. Se Kagome pensa que vai me fazer de idiota está muito enganada, antes que possa tentar eu já terei esmagado seu coração.

…

Kagome:

Acordei tranquilamente naquele quarto e novamente eu estava sozinha para o meu total agrado, meus pensamentos transitavam entre a ansiedade de estar novamente na Itália e a incerteza de sair daqui sem ser vista, tive que postergar minha viagem por duas semanas e no início me repreendi por tal alto mas, só de pensar nos olhos verdes e no sorriso naquele rosto angelical meu coração se aquece, as vezes ainda me pergunto como uma criança tão maravilhosa pode ser tão sofrida, uma lágrima escorreu de me rosto ao pensar nisso, balancei a cabeça diversas vezes deixando as lembranças boas sobre o pequeno invadir minha mente e com isso, me levantei e rapidamente corri até o closet e separei a roupa que usaria, eu sentia saudade da minha casa da minha família e estava louca para ir ao baile do final de ano afinal eu só possuo 17 anos e por mais que eu tenha adiantado as matérias por vontade própria queria terminar o ano com os meus amigos, assim que tomei a minha decisão não havia mais volta, encarei meu closet por cinco minutos, eu não levaria nada já que voltaria em algumas semanas ou meses… resolvi toma um banho e verificar minhas mensagens. Sai do banho relaxante e como não estava com pressa coloquei um body super decotado branco e por cima o robe de seda, uns dos muitos presentes que ganhei das minhas amigas, ao que parece todas elas concordaram que minha vida sexual seria bem ativa ao julgar pelas peças íntimas sensuais que ganhei no chá de lingerie, mal acabei de vesti-lo e suaves batidas vieram a me despertar das lembranças.

\- Kagome nós precisamos conversar, eu to entrando – rapidamente me sentei na poltrona de couro preta e esperei – Eu queria levá-la a um lugar, peço por gentileza que desmarque seus compromissos – suas palavras me causaram um profundo espanto, desde quando ele era gentil?

\- Eu não tenho compromissos, podemos ir depois do café se assim desejar – fui fria com minhas palavras, eu não sentia a menor vontade de ficar em sua presença mas faria o meu papel, Inuyasha saiu do quarto sem dizer uma gracinha e eu permaneci confusa com seus atos, troquei de roupa optando por um look casual, um vestido meia manga branco de renda levemente rodado e delicado completei com sapatos sem salto e uma maquiagem bem levinha, eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde Inuyasha me levaria e não queria arriscar. Quando desci para tomar meu café com a família, todos estavam em silêncio como se cada um estivesse perdido em seu próprio mundo e quando terminei segui meu marido até o carro conversível e ele delicadamente abriu a porta para mim.

\- Você está linda mulher.

\- Obrigada. Aonde vamos? - eu não queria ficar ao seu lado apenas nos momentos necessários.

\- Eu vou te levar a um lugar particular – estranhei suas palavras e o resto da viagem foi feita em silêncio, observei a paisagem urbana de Istambul se distanciar em meio ao verde e quanto mais tempo passávamos dentro daquele carro mais a paisagem se alterava, até pararmos em um lugar lindo e deserto – Kagome, vem vinda a Capadócia!

\- E o que estamos fazendo aqui? - perguntei saindo do carro para admirar o lugar que por sinal era incrível.

\- Espero que não tenha medo de altura pois, nós vamos voar em um balão – meus olhos se alarmaram com aquela ideia, e agradeci aos céus por não está de salto.

\- Escuta Inuyasha… você não pode ignorar o que fez, eu não vou ceder aos seus caprichos – desviei meu olhar do seu, como estamos sozinhos é plausível que eu o chame pelo primeiro nome – suas mãos seguraram nas minhas e eu me assustei além de me afastar com delicadeza.

\- Eu não estou ignorando Kagome, apenas estou me desculpando com você. Entenda que sou um homem de ações, acredito que elas valem mais do que palavras, não posso simplesmente te pedir desculpa preciso demonstrar que a sinto – sua seriedade me causou um certo conforto.

\- E acha que eu vou simplesmente aceitar assim do nada?

\- Não irei te obrigar, estou te pedindo uma chance e se você aceitar e subir naquele balão comigo estará me dando essa oportunidade – por um momento analisei suas feições e o fiz esperar consciente de meus atos, eu havia tomado a decisão de passar um tempo na Itália e nada mudaria meu pensamento mas, por alguma estranha razão eu resolvi aceitar o seu pedido e peguei em sua mão – Mulher você não irá se arrepender! - respirei fundo ao senti sua empolgação momentânea e quando o balão emergiu eu senti minhas pernas tremerem, apertei o braço de meu marido com força sentindo meu corpo travar e foi nesse momento que eu descobri meu medo de altura – Kagome você está bem? - senti sua mão em meu ombro me causou uma estranha sensação de conforto me despertando do transe.

\- Sim, é que essa é a primeira vez que voou de balão – menti sobre o meu nervosismo e apertei seu braço novamente contra o meu corpo.

\- Você quer descer? Se estiver com medo podemos parar com o passeio.

\- Não, está tudo bem, eu já escalei montanhas antes – menti novamente, eu estava me complicando, trilhas são diferentes de um balão! Toda vez que eu escalava, sempre estava acompanhada dos meus amigos e do meu até então namorado, pessoas em quem confio e hoje mesmo estando casada com o Inuyasha, somos dois estranhos e isso me coloca numa posição defensiva, como se eu estivesse a espera pelo pior de sua parte, quando ele me machucou eu tive a certeza de que seria praticamente impossível conviver com ele e que confiança seria algo que nunca aconteceria, senti sua mão segurar a minha com força tentando demonstrar que estava ali caso eu precisasse.

O resto do passeio foi vergonhoso, por mais bela que fosse a paisagem eu não conseguia soltar o braço de Inuyasha e tenho certeza que ele percebeu o meu medo pois, me abraçou a modo de me confortar, eu estava totalmente sem graça por esta nessa situação – Obrigada pelo passeio, foi uma experiência interessante - meu rosto aqueceu enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro.

\- E ainda não acabou – ele sorriu e eu rezei para que não subíssemos de novo naquele troço.

\- Não?

\- Claro que não, eu disse que te levaria a um lugar particular, vamos? - me ofereceu o braço e por mais que eu quisesse recusar estávamos em publico e devíamos manter as aparências, seguimos para o carro e Inuyasha dirigiu tranquilamente até chegarmos a uma enorme propriedade com portões de ferro e muitas árvores.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Eu comprei esse lugar a alguns anos mas depois de alguns eventos desastrosos eu acabei mantendo-o fechado.

\- Se refere ao seu antigo casamento? – me amaldiçoei por tocar num assunto tão pessoal e por um tempo ele não respondeu.

\- Bom… esse lugar me acalma, toda vez que faço uma besteira eu venho pra cá – abriu a porta do carro pra mim e em seguida pegou uma cesta que estava no banco detrás – Eu comprei essa casa assim que me casei mas, nunca cheguei a morar aqui.

\- Não precisa me contar – eu realmente não queria que ele se abrisse comigo pois ai estaríamos criando um vínculo que eu não pretendia ter – Quando você estiver pronto, afinal nós nos conhecemos a duas semanas e meia e não sabemos nada um do outro.

\- Isso é mentira, eu sei quais flores e chocolates você gosta – sorriu.

\- Não conta…

\- Então senhorita Kagome que tal conversamos um pouco? – deixe me conduzir através do lindo jardim daquela enorme propriedade, haviam tantas tulipas de diferentes cores que pintavam o ambiente como uma tela o transformando.

\- Que lugar lindo! - me permitir andar entre as flores apreciando-as e sentindo o seu perfume, só me liguei em minhas ações quando vi meu marido me observando, sem dúvida nenhuma nesse momento voltei a ser uma criança.

\- Diga-me Kagome, por onde quer começar? - ele se sentou na grama e eu entendi porque seus trajes eram tão casuais.

\- Começar com o que? - estranhei a natureza de sua pergunta

\- Bom, eu não pretendo te dar o divórcio, muito menos viver do jeito que estamos para sempre então pergunte o que quiser – abriu uma garrafa de vinho e me ofereceu um copo eu aceitei e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Eu… eu não sei – desviei meu olhar e brinquei com as pétalas das Tulipa, nunca imaginei que essa fosse a real natureza desse passeio, olhei a cesta de piquenique e percebi que tudo estava arrumado como se estivéssemos num encontro.

\- Então eu começo… o que você tem com o Hainstern? - meus olhos saltaram com aquela pergunta acusatória, beberiquei o vinho diversas vezes – Ele é seu… ex-namorado, amante? - Meu deus ele estava mesmo supondo que eu estaria em um caso extraconjugal?! Que absurdo – Anda mulher, me responda se não vou pensa o pior.

\- Confesse, você já está imaginando, esqueceu o que eu disse sobre traição? - Cruzei meus braços abaixo de meus seios eu estava furiosa e não notei seus olhos que caiam sobre o meu vestido – Hei! Porque você é sempre assim?

\- Assim como? - sua sobrancelha arqueou

\- Assim… - corei, como explicaria aquilo – tão idiota, tarado e grosso?

\- É isso que pensas? - sorriu de forma maliciosa mas não ousou se aproximar - Se te devoro com os olhos é porque te acho atraente, não sou tarado afinal somos casados e quanto ao grosso, se não percebeu eu estou tentando ser mais agradável – seus olhos em nenhum momento desviaram do meu corpo, é difícil levá-lo a sério quando sou olhada desse jeito – Agora me responda, você sente alguma coisa por esse maldito Hainstern? - Não entendi o interesse repentino dele no Kouga.

\- Isso é particular Inuyasha, eu não fico te perguntando se você está interessado em alguém.

\- Não é mais particular, no momento em que você se tornou uma Taisho deve ter olhos somente para mim, assim como eu só tenho para você, mesmo que esse casamento esteja longe de ser perfeito ainda estamos unidos sobre o olhar de deus e da lei também, portanto me responda de uma vez, o que sente por esse homem?

\- Nada Inuyasha. Eu não sinto nada! Agora pare de me interrogar! Eu estou começado a desconfiar que você armou tudo isso apenas para me encher de perguntas e outra como você conhece o Kouga? - fiquei curiosa e me ocorreu que ele provavelmente revirou minhas coisas.

\- Porque nossas famílias não se dão bem, desde que me entendo por gente e eu ouvi Anna falando sobre uma carta com você. Mas você está certa eu não te trouxe aqui para te interrogar e sim para conhecê-la melhor. E então vamos continuar? - como ele pode tratar tudo com tanta naturalidade.

\- Não, eu quero ir embora – minha viagem seria amanha e eu não pretendia me atrasar.

\- Porque?

\- Não estou confortável com essa situação Inuyasha, você consegue estragar tudo – me levantei sentindo os primeiros pingos de chuva tocarem o chão – Me diz que seu carro tem capota?!

\- Mas é claro que sim – o ajudei a guardar as coisas na cesta enquanto a chuva apertava, meu vestido começou a colar no meu corpo e eu não gostei disso, principalmente quando aqueles olhos ambares e aquele corpo masculino se aproximou de mim, meu coração começou a acelerar seus batimentos e eu dei alguns passos para trás – As vezes esqueço que você é apenas uma garota, linda e viciante – cheirou uma mecha dos meus cabelos e se afastou, minha respiração era falha e então eu percebi o porque de sua excitação momentânea, meu vestido estava transparente para a minha total vergonha – Vamos, antes que pegue um resfriado – ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim e não me olhou novamente, na verdade o homem que me cobiçou não existia mais, no lugar dele está o Inuyasha sério e calado, o mesmo que conheci na nossa primeira aparição em público. Suas atitudes estranhas me fizeram duvidar das suas verdadeiras intenções e enquanto o silêncio permanecia dentro do carro eu tentava entender o porque dele me tratar assim, minha consciência gritava que aquilo era um jogo e torcia para que não fosse, afinal eu aceitei o meu destino mas jamais permitirei que brinquem com o meu coração.


End file.
